


Colours of His Eyes

by yamaguchi_tadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Colors, I mean its oikawa what do u expect besides angst, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate AU, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, probably lmao, volleyballs are Good and Pure and i should not be rubbing my grubby paws all over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchi_tadashi/pseuds/yamaguchi_tadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate's eyes, your world will become colourful. Naturally, the first thing you'll notice is the colour of their eyes. Unless you never meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You see colour for the first time the second you lock eyes with your soulmate. Naturally, what usually strikes people is the colour of their soulmate’s eyes. Some people notice other things, like their freckles or their hair or their lips, but most of the time, it’s their eyes. They spend years and years afterwards, trying to describe that moment, trying to pinpoint the gorgeous colour that bloomed before them, the first colour they ever saw.

 

Tooru had looked in the eyes of many, many people, but not once had he seen the colour.

 

Since he was young, he had been looking forward to the day that he would find his soulmate, and he would be able to see the greens of the leaves and the pinks of the blossoms on the brown trees against the blue sky. His mother had told him that colour was beautiful, that it made the world seem complete. So Tooru waited patiently for the moment everything would be completed.

It never came.

He was five, the day he walked outside with his homemade alien hat of foil and promptly bumped into someone a little larger, falling on his back and looking up in surprise.

It was the boy from next door. They had never really played together, but Tooru saw him sometimes, running around the woods next to the park, hunting for bugs. As he stared at him now, the boy looked down and met his eyes, blinking as if startled before glaring and holding out a hand.

“You wanna get up from the ground, stupid?”

“Mean!” Tooru pouted, taking the offered hand nonetheless. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! I live next door to you!”

A grunt came in reply. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi stood there, as if waiting for something, holding a jar and a butterfly net, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was staring curiously at Tooru, biting his lip. Why was he still standing there?

“Ah! You wanna play with me, Iwa-chan?”

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn’t protest to his new nickname. He just scowled deeper, nodded, and turned toward the park, still holding Tooru’s hand.

They quickly became friends in the days that followed. Tooru loved the way Iwaizumi’s rough hand always seemed to find its way to his own pale one, how he would flash a grin after catching a beetle, how he tried to hide his laughter when Tooru made a bad joke. 

Tooru wasn’t sure why Iwaizumi stuck with him, though. He got to thinking that maybe it was just his natural charm.

 

When they were just kids and everything was simple, nothing really mattered except the next episode of their favourite show and the jars of bugs that quickly piled up on Iwaizumi’s shelf. Tooru hardly ever thought of his soulmate when he was with Iwaizumi, unlike before, when he would spend hours thinking about what ‘turqouise’ looked like. With Iwaizumi, he didn’t have time to wonder about trivial things like that. He was caught up in the moment; the hill they race up and the branch he trips over every time, the thump of his thin arms against the volleyball they had found abandoned in the park, the gentle buzz of cicadas during the last days of summer as they collapse on the grass watching the grey sunset. He was content to think only of Iwaizumi in those peaceful moments.

He was his best friend, after all.

They were as close as two kids could get, talking and laughing and making up the future. They ended up in the same class their first year of school, and every year of primary school after that. They clasped hands as they stood by each other in line, Tooru beaming and Iwaizumi frowning, that same gruff, lovable frown he always seemed to have. They ate lunch together and threw around that beat-up old volleyball until they were called back in, and they always walked home together. The teachers were used to addressing them together, more than seperately. They were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Tooru and Hajime, and no one bothered to question it. 

 

The March before their first middle school term, they spent almost every day at each other’s house. Iwaizumi was practically a family member. 

Their days consisted of hastily eaten meat buns and a newer volleyball (which Tooru had gotten for his previous birthday. He missed the old one from the park, but it was well past its prime). The sun rose and immediately Tooru & Iwaizumi were outside, running around and practicing and giggling about simple mistakes. The evening came far too quickly, every time, and they were never ready to say goodbye.

 

They had both decided on Kitagawa Daichii for middle school. It had a good volleyball team, and they were ready to graduate from Little Tykes. Tooru could practically feel the waves of excitement on their first day, although Iwaizumi kept it hidden fairly well as they went to introduce themselves to the coach. 

He was certain he had left a good impression, but they ended up as second string players that year. That didn’t stop them from practicing as hard as they could and hoping that they’d be able to stand on the court someday.

Their second year, they were still as inseparable as ever. They made the regular team, and Tooru was proud to say the he was pretty depended on by his teammates. 

He wanted to keep that dependence. 

He wanted so badly to be a reliable part of that team, it turned into wanting to be the best. He wanted to win. 

And in order to win, you have to be better than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so it's not much of a first chapter but I tried my best. I'm already working on the second chapter so it might be up soon ;; and yeah i know what you're thinking. 'This is gonna be just like every other iwaoi soulmate au!!' And the thing is, you're probably right. Sorry. Have fun reading my little fic, pal ⭐️


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime knew Oikawa would be the type to want to be the best. They grew up together, of course he would foresee this. He just didn’t know it would get this bad.

The brunette had already been thin, but he started skipping meals just to practice. He ate breakfast, maybe a protein bar as an afternoon meal, but other than that he focused only on the volleyball in his hands and the net in front of him. Hajime worried incessantly, although he indulged Oikawa more often than not, practicing with him until the stars were out and they had to get sleep for the next day’s workout.  
Every day, Oikawa worked himself to the bone, and Hajime couldn’t stand watching it. 

By the end of their second year, he had proven that he was the best choice for captain the next year. Hajime knew, just knew, that if he did become captain, he would end up going too far. He would hurt himself and then he wouldn’t be able to play ever again. Hajime knew Oikawa loved volleyball more than anything, but if this went on for much longer, he would lose it. 

 

Their third year came, and Hajime knew Kageyama Tobio meant trouble the minute Oikawa saw him and his jaw clenched in a fake smile, his honey-brown eyes narrowing as the first year introduced himself formally.

Oikawa’s eyes, which Hajime stared at more than he really should, were a mystical colour. They could be described as a deep golden sometimes, or a milky chocolate brown, and either way they were the most beautiful things Hajime had ever seen. Many people said that about their soulmates, and he knew that it was probably true to them. Of course the first thing you see in colour will strike you as perfect.

His eyes and his hair and his pale hands and his full pink lips were all perfect.

Hajime had known this since their first meeting when they were just five. He had been confused, immediately rejecting the idea that his soulmate could be a boy, but then grew to accept and even love the fact that Oikawa was who he was meant to be with over the years. Maybe he had even come to love Oikawa himself.

That remained to be seen, however, as Hajime had to focus on keeping the team in line. Just as he had suspected, Oikawa loathed Kageyama, although he wouldn’t show it outwardly during practice. Hajime only knew because of the way he vented about it on their way home and as they lay on his bed trying to finish homework.

“Tobio-chan thinks he’s so good! He just loves bothering me, doesn’t he? Everyone just knows he’s so full of natural talent!! Ooh, how special!”

Oikawa was jealous.

Hajime, despite his best efforts, watched as his best friend overworked, overexerted himself, just to be better than a small first year. He didn’t eat like he should and he never stopped to rest for longer than a few hours at night, up bright and early to work some more before morning practice with the team. Hajime watched as he spiralled into a routine of bitter setting and running and stumbling and cursing and tears of frustration only showing when he thought he was alone. He was in a fevered state. To ‘be the best’ was the only thing that seemed to be driving him.

He had grown so much, and now he was in danger of wasting it all.

 

It was chilly that evening, and Hajime noticed that the moon was coming out earlier than usual, as he walked into the gym holding a water bottle for Oikawa, who had insisted on practicing alone for a bit. He glanced up and spotted the captain looking down at Kageyama, who seemed to be saying something, on the other side of the net. As soon as Kageyama finished speaking, Hajime spotted the familiar clench of Oikawa’s jaw and the stiffening of his fists. 

Oh god.

He dropped the water bottle and sprinted over, hoping he could stop the other’s hand before he hurt the underclassman. 

“Shittykawa!” he muttered under his breath as his hand shot up and stopped Oikawa from going any further. They toppled over, Kageyama looking surprised from above them, Oikawa looking shocked. Hajime hauled Oikawa to his feet and looked in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Those eyes that widened in realization of what he had almost done.

There was a stretch of silence, of those eyes going through a mix of emotions before a single whisper escaped his lips.

“... Sorry.”

They walked home earlier than planned, after Hajime yelled for what felt like hours. The look on Oikawa’s face had almost broken his heart, but he had to get it through his thick skull that overworking by himself and turning on teammates wasn’t going to win him anything. 

The whole way to his house, Oikawa gripped Hajime’s hand like a lifeline. Hajime found he didn’t mind, even though they hadn’t held hands since the third grade. He revelled in the moment while it lasted.

The next day was hard for both of them. The morning, as they walked to school after an early jog, was cold, the ground frosted over, matching the mood. Lunch was quiet, Oikawa’s usual childishness absent. Hajime risked looking over at him, finding that he met a steady gaze. 

He let himself foolishly hope that maybe Oikawa was caught up in his colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osu! Hello everyone and thanks for being cool about the last chapter! Umm here's another meager offering, I hope it's to your liking, I published before it got the beta read-over but oh well.  
> Please yell at me on tunglr about haikyuu (haibaxlev)


	3. Chapter 3

He was horrible. He was a terrible, awful person. Oh god, he had almost hit Tobio. All because of a simple question. He could understand wanting to get better, that was all the poor kid wanted, why should he take out his frustration on him? 

Tooru hid his face in his pillow and quietly let out half a scream. He wished Iwa-chan had stayed. He wished he had someone to hold on to.  
He rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling, with the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that were losing their shine, and the scribbled crayon drawing of Godzilla Iwa-chan had given him in the second grade, and the little reminder notes he pinned up. It had been a while since he had really looked at his ceiling. At night, he usually fell instantly to sleep, and in the morning he spared no time before getting up right after he awoke. Now, though, he looked at the little doodle from Little Iwa-chan, and dwelled on how he had almost ruined something he held so precious. He had nearly let his anger take control of him and hurt a teammate, and if he had succeeded, Iwa-chan never would have forgiven him. He sighed and rolled over again, finally settling into a fitful sleep that left him too tired for his early-early-morning jog. 

That day during lunch, Tooru allowed himself to risk a glance at Iwaizumi, just to make sure he was still there, still his best friend, still okay with him. It turned out Iwa-chan was looking right back at him. He continued to stare, but Iwaizumi turned, the tips of his ears getting darker. Tooru wondered what colour graced that skin. Was he blushing? Or was he disgusted? Iwaizumi’s jawline was a strong one, he noticed. His hair was nice, too. He wondered what it would feel like to reach out and run his hands through it. Of course, he had touched Iwaizumi’s hair before, but it had been a while. It seemed a little longer now. It spiked up naturally, and Tooru found himself thinking that that was really adorable.

After school practice went as smoothly as it could, and Tobio seemed fine. Not even a little shaken. Tooru let out a relieved breath, but somewhere inside him he fumed. How could he be so calm? How was he so unaffected by Tooru’s actions? What a little freak.

He didn’t stay as late that day, opting instead to walk home at the usual time with Iwa-chan, who seemed surprised, but smiled nonetheless, a natural smile that sent Tooru’s heart fluttering. Huh, weird. He should get that checked out if that kept happening. 

He let himself off easy that day, knowing full well he had been overworking and stressing himself out, but promised he would get back to the schedule tomorrow. He would keep trying until he was the best.

 

He graduated middle school, having won Best Setter, but he still wasn’t satisfied. He knew he could be better; He had to be better. This wasn’t as far as he could go.

That summer, Iwaizumi was by his side almost constantly. Making sure he ate, calling at night to force him to go to sleep, watching as he practiced in the afternoons. 

He wondered where he would be without his spiker. 

His spiker, who was there by his side when he needed him, who caused his chest to tighten and his cheeks to flush with a single laugh, who inexplicably made everything in Tooru’s life more complicated. 

He wondered what was happening to him, but pushed that problem aside in favour of more volleyball.

 

By their first year of high school, however, he realized that had been his mistake. He still hadn’t met his soulmate, even though most of his friends had already. Makki and Mattsun had looked at each other once during their first practice and immediately started yelling, pointing at the other in disbelief. They made quite the scene, running and embracing in the middle of the court. They hadn’t even introduced themselves yet.

Tooru, ever the overachiever, still worked as hard as he could, despite his knee injury he had pushed to the limit that summer. He had gotten it sometime after the Tobio incident, but ignored it after a cold compress and some bandages, until he collapsed and Iwaizumi had to carry him to the local hospital. He had therapy on Mondays now.

But as hard as he practiced, he made time during the day to meet the eyes of every girl he could. No one worked. He developed the bad habit of flirting with everyone he met, until it became effortless and almost subconscious. He was just a first year, but he already had girls fawning over him. Some even insisted that they could see colour because of him.

He had a few girlfriends through the year, but none of them worked out. He had no love for them, he still saw nothing new, and he only felt guilty for leading them on. He always ended up using volleyball as an excuse for the break up, and then would end up crying about his non-existent love life to Iwaizumi. 

He never noticed the involuntary, wounded looks and the clenched fists.

 

Their second year rolled around, and Tooru was the team’s golden boy. He played well, but he knew he was still only tapping part of his potential. 

Nightly practices led to tired laughter with Iwa-chan as they trudged home, sometimes hand-in-hand, sometimes a few feet away. Tooru didn’t know why he always craved the physical touch that Iwa-chan (seemingly) willingly gave him, but it scared him. Did friends always feel like this? Was it wrong to want to be closer to him, to have the urge to kiss him every time his lips moved around Tooru’s name? He shrugged it off, blaming it on adolescence and the absence of a soulmate. It was just a replacement method, he was sure. It was nothing to worry about.

He only had one girlfriend that year, a girl with silky hair that his mother said was a gorgeous dark red. She was the quiet type, very affectionate. Warm. They got along splendidly, and Tooru didn’t mind giving up a peck on cheek every now and then. 

She was a great girl, and Tooru was proud to brag about her to Iwaizumi during the four months they lasted.

But it never escalated, and she broke up with him near the end of the year, saying he hadn’t given her colour, and she had met a boy at cram school. Apparently he had amazing green eyes that she couldn’t get out of her head. 

Tooru had been sad to see her go, but he was glad at the same time. He wouldn’t feel like he was two-timing her when he dreamt of Iwa-chan’s arms wrapped around him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess i'm so sorry
> 
> (Also in case u wanted to know, Fools by Troye Sivan is a really great song)


	4. Chapter 4

As captain their third year, he knew he couldn’t continue straining himself. He took Mondays, his old therapy days, for resting, but got right back to practice the next day, playing as if he had never left the court. Hajime was glad he was taking better care of himself. He was eating regularly, and his workout schedule wasn’t so ridiculous. He was able to keep both himself and the team together, and Hajime admired him for that.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asked one night as he exercised his knee and Hajime sat by him finishing up his math work, “Have you met your soulmate?”

Hajime dropped his pen in surprise, turning to Oikawa, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Have you?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t change the subject! As much as I love talking about me, I was asking about you.” Oikawa shifted so that he was hugging his green alien pillow, his back against the wall, finally looking at Hajime with his big brown eyes.

“... Yeah, I’ve met my soulmate.” he answered, turning back to his homework and trying to focus again. He could still feel Oikawa’s gaze, and he tried his best not to fidget. After a only few minutes, he dropped his pen again in frustration and glared at Oikawa. “Why do you keep looking at me, Shittykawa?”

“I’m not allowed to look at my best friend?” he answered, grinning teasingly. It seemed somewhat fake. Hajime’s brows furrowed, and Oikawa withered under his look. “Fine, fine. Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t be mean! You know what I’m asking!”

Yes, he knew. He just didn’t want to tell. Oikawa made it so painfully obvious that he couldn’t see colour, Hajime knew he couldn’t be his soulmate. He didn’t want Oikawa know about his completely unfair position. “No one you know.”

“Iwa-chan! What’s her name?” Oikawa pouted, now laying sideways across his bed, his head positioned upside-down, his beautiful hair hanging from his forehead in gentle waves. 

“You don’t know them.”

“Iwa-chan, please?”

“You really don’t, you wouldn’t recognize the name anyway.”

“Why aren’t you telling me? I thought we were friends, Iwa-chan!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Hajime turned back to the paper in front of him, fuming, ignoring the hurt silence. He was frustrated by Oikawa’s insistence and his ridiculous hair and his stupid mouth and the unnecessary urge to smooch those perfect pale cheeks.

He regretted yelling almost immediately, but he couldn’t turn around and face Oikawa’s look. He was probably confused. He didn’t know about Hajime’s problem, and it wasn’t his fault.

He moved back towards the bed and looked up, only to see Oikawa’s face buried in his pillow and his shoulders shaking. He could hear quiet sniffling that he hadn’t noticed before. Oh no.

“Shit, are you crying? Look, I didn’t mean to yell, I-”

“Iwa-chan, please go home.”

Hajime’s hand stopped midway to Oikawa’s shoulder, frozen. The voice had been choked up, but steady enough. And it had told Hajime to go home. He had never been told to go home by Oikawa before, especially when he was crying. He was supposed to be comforting him, laying his arms over his back and hugging him, until he smiled and muttered the usual ‘thanks, Iwa-chan’. He was not supposed to be sent home.

He picked up his homework and stuffed it in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder before heading out the door. He muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before leaving, wondering what he could do to make this better.

 

Tooru wished Iwaizumi had stayed turned around. Then he wouldn’t have noticed him crying and he could’ve stayed and maybe they could have made cookies or something and had a grand old time and he would forget about the whole yelling thing.

He had been startled, that was all. Iwaizumi yelled all the time, but rarely was it so fiercely directed towards Tooru. It was his shock that made his heart pop and disappear. It wasn’t that Tooru might be in love with him, it was just bewilderment. Of course. They were best friends, that’s all. He didn’t want to ruin that. Although maybe his crying had already taken care of ruining it.

Iwaizumi had met his soulmate. That was a blow. And then, to top it off, he wouldn’t tell Tooru who it was. Was he ashamed? Or did he just think his best friend didn’t have a right to know? 

He buried his face in his pillow again, curling up in his blanket, and tried not to start bawling again. 

He hadn’t cried in a while, and he had been proud of it. He used to be quite the crybaby, and Iwaizumi had to comfort him all the time, laying across from him and rubbing his shoulders and whispering about how it would be better in the morning. And it had been better, because Iwaizumi was there to hold his hand and reassure him about whatever it was as they went about their day. 

But now look at him.

He was alone.

Goddammit, why was everything good ruined because of him? Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but he was the little bitch who had started crying when really all Iwaizumi had done was kept his privacy. 

Tooru disappeared deeper into his blanket, wondering why he wanted to be with Iwaizumi so badly. 

 

Hajime opened the door to his room and collapsed almost immediately onto his futon, groaning into the plain white pillow that cushioned his fall. He hadn’t needed to yell, really, it was normal for Oikawa to be a little pushy. He probably felt like Hajime had wronged him by withholding information, they had always told each other everything.

Well, almost everything.

Hajime bit his lip and sat up, realizing he hadn’t eaten yet. He walked into the quiet, dark kitchen and looked for leftovers from dinner, before remembering his mom and sister had gone out to eat. Damn. He settled for some ramen he found in the cupboard, sitting down at the deserted table. It was a little lonely. Usually he ate with Oikawa. Oikawa liked pork ramen, and sometimes put eggs in it. He preferred less broth, and ate it with a fork instead of chopsticks, even when Hajime made fun of him for it.

Funnily enough, after Hajime finished his quick bowl of tasteless ramen, there was still a pit in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assffghjkfl i'm so sorry this is such a messss aaaahhh why did i start hajime's pov right before the end of the chapter?? That makes no sense?? I guess next chapter will pick things up 
> 
> Also please comment if u can or want to or whatever ;;


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night, and here he was, at Oikawa’s door, fumbling with his spare key. Hajime, it’s 12:43 in the morning, go home, he’s probably asleep. He doesn’t want to see you. Go home- no don’t unlock the door, what are you doing? Stop that. Don’t walk up those stairs. Stop it. Don’t you dare knock on his door- oh my god.

His hand had knocked before he realized it, very lightly, and he almost turned around and ran out of the house right then, but suddenly the door was flung open and he was pulled into the room. He fell, cursing, into open arms, and found himself on the carpeted floor being clung to by a trembling brunette.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan I didn’t mean it! I didn’t really want you to leave, I’m sorry!”

Hajime paused for half a second before squeezing Oikawa back. “It’s fine. I’m sorry for… yelling at you.” he muttered, burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. When had Oikawa gotten taller than him? He hadn’t noticed.

Hajime wondered if Oikawa had been thinking about him all night. If he had, that made him feel a little better about doing the same. They had gotten into fights before, some much worse than this, but he had never seen Oikawa cry about it in front of him. He didn’t know what had been different this time. After a few minutes of cradling Oikawa, the boy looked up, no trace of tears in his eyes any longer. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s the middle of the night, shouldn’t you be getting your sleep? We have practice tomorrow! And what if my parents had heard you fumbling your way in here? They might have thought you were a burglar! Or an alien, come to abduct me!”

“No one would think that but you.” Hajime mumbled, then a little louder, “Sorry, Captain, but I had to see you.”

Those words had a stranger effect than what he had anticipated. Oikawa turned his head a little too quickly to the left, then turned a bright red, then hid his face in Hajime’s neck, saying something through his teeth that Hajime couldn’t quite make out. It made his face heat up, having Oikawa this close. Of course, they had been physically close before, but this was different, somehow. It made his heart race. He could bend down and kiss the other’s forehead right now if he wanted to, and with Oikawa’s lips so close to his neck, he just might without stopping to think.

Thankfully (or not? Who knows) Oikawa untangled himself from Hajime’s arms and stood, looking down at the shorter of the two, who was in the process of getting to his feet. He smirked. “Iwa-chan, I see you were worried about me! So worried, you broke into my house! Eek, Iwa-chan, do you want to sleep with me?”

And there he went, with those stupid passing comments of his, ruining the moment Hajime was trying to cherish. “Fucking- Trashykawa, I swear-” he stuttered, grinding his teeth, trying not to let it show that he would, in fact, very much enjoy spending the night at Oikawa’s. Admittedly, he wouldn’t actually get much sleep.

A laugh bubbled from Oikawa’s smiling mouth, startling Hajime, who had been lost in his gay thoughts. “Iwa-chan, you’re so transparent! Of course you can spend the night with the great Oikawa Tooru, no need to ask twice!”

“I didn’t even ask once.”

“Ah, let me have some fun, spoilsport.”

Hajime let out an exasperated breath, but went out to the hallway to grab an extra pillow from the closet anyway. He knew Oikawa hogged the pillows.

 

He ended up getting a lot more sleep than he had thought, mostly because he was so mentally exhausted, but it might have also been due to the fact that sometime around 2 a.m., Oikawa rolled over and hugged Hajime to his warm chest. He had been startled and almost pushed him off, but his sleeping face had been so beautiful, so angelic, he couldn’t help but melt a little inside. He felt safer in those arms, and he ended up falling asleep ten minutes later, not waking up until he heard banging around that signalled Oikawa trying to decide what to wear.

“Shittykawa, we wear the same thing to school everyday, it’s the same uniform, stop spending ten minutes stomping around.” Hajime sat up and rubbed his eyes, growling at the blurry form bent over a vanity, trying to fix his hair. 

“Ah, sleepyhead’s finally awake, huh? And I have to figure out what colour my socks and underwear are gonna be, Iwa-chan! Different shades of grey matter to me! Oh, you’re extra uniform is in the top drawer.” Oikawa replied, still running a comb through the curls in his fringe.

“No one cares what colour your underwear is.” Hajime said absently as he climbed out of the blankets and found his uniform, heading to the bathroom to change.

“They might! You never know, Iwa-chan!” came the flighty answer from the hallway as Oikawa walked towards the stairs for breakfast. 

Hajime was soon seated next to him at his table, chewing on some slightly burnt toast and watching the nasty green smoothie Oikawa had offered him warily. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s just the same as the one I made you yesterday, I brought it over before we went to school, remember? It was strawberry? This one is exactly the same. It’s good for you. I’m drinking mine, see?”

Hajime couldn’t believe he was being parented. By Oikawa Tooru. The mess.

“This is green.”

“Iwa-chan, it tastes fine!”

They bickered until they realized that it was getting late and they had to get to school for morning practice, and Oikawa whined the whole way there that they hadn’t gotten to go jogging, all because Hajime wouldn’t drink his smoothie. Hajime didn’t mind listening to Oikawa’s voice the entire time, even if he feigned annoyance.

They were almost to the gym before Oikawa suddenly stopped complaining. “Oh yeah, Iwa-chan, did you know I need glasses? I’m going to an appointment later on, so after school I can’t make it to practice. Play nice without me, mkay?”

Hajime nodded, vaguely trying to imagine Oikawa with glasses. It was a little too cute for him. He put a stop to that train of imagination and hurried into the locker rooms, greeting Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Oikawa right behind him. 

He tried to ignore his distracting hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol murder me slowly please thanks xoxo
> 
> Umm just some sappy stuff in this chapter?? Sorry?? Might have some answers in the next chapter if i want to hahahha hopefully it will be better than these previous chapters ;;
> 
> Comment maybe!! and throw rocks at me on tumblr (haibaxlev)!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tooru followed the receptionist into the room where he was supposed to meet with the optometrist. He didn’t know why he was nervous, all they were doing was checking his prescription. He had known this was coming for a while. He had noticed the volleyball was blurry until it was almost right above his hands, and that wasn’t good. He had to be able to see the entire court clearly. So here he was, and for some reason he had the jitters. 

A man walked in, with silvery hair and a pleasant smile. “Oikawa-san? I’m Dr Sugawara.” 

Huh, wasn’t that the surname of Mr Refreshing from Karasuno? Maybe this was his dad or something. 

“It says here you have concerns about blurred vision until about a foot in front of you, is that right? Shall we get started?”

Tooru nodded. Sugawara made pleasant conversation as he conducted a series of tests, and Tooru answered with as few words as possible, just wanting to leave as quickly as he could. 

“Okay, tell me which one is clearer, one or two?”

Tooru couldn’t tell the difference.

“Three or four?”

Four. But only by a small bit.

“Four or five? Ah, anyone special in your life? A soulmate?”

Five. No, not yet. Maybe not ever.

Sugawara was scribbling something on his clipboard as he switched between his slides, but stopped when Tooru made that little ‘maybe not ever’ comment.

“What?”

Tooru flushed. “Well, I mean, you’re supposed to love your soulmate, right? I don’t think anyone else- never mind.” he stopped while he was ahead, wishing he could dig a hole and hide for twenty years. He knew Sugawara was only making small talk, and soulmates were a common topic, but he had gone too far and exposed himself as a romantic dork.

Sugawara smiled warmly. “You’re in love, huh?”

“Wha-” Tooru spluttered, jerking his head towards Sugawara and probably blushing a furious pink. Sugawara only nodded in understanding. He sighed. “Yeah.”

Sugawara hummed in acknowledgement, returning back to the tests. 

Tooru wondered what that had been all about as he walked out of the office, receiving a paper with his prescription, a recommended place to get frames, and a scribbled name, number, and address at the bottom. He looked up at Sugawara quizzically before he left.

“What’s this?”

“A specialized doctor. I definitely suggest you pay him a visit, Oikawa-san.” 

 

Hajime puffed out his last ‘100’ just as the door banged open. He set the weights down onto the hardwood floor of the living room and stood up, wiping sweat from his brow, poking his head into the kitchen to see Oikawa. 

“Hey.”

The other turned, seemingly startled, then smiled brightly. “Iwa-chan! I’m home!”

“This isn’t your house, stupid. How was the appointment?” Hajime asked casually, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and tossing a stray milk bread to Oikawa. 

“It went well! My eyesight is so bad, though! How ever have I been able to see your charming smile all this time?” Oikawa caught the milk bread and grinned, not seeing the blush that exploded over Hajime’s cheeks, too busy opening the package and talking about some other thing Hajime didn’t much care about.

“Hey, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, it’s very rude to interrupt people.”

“Whatever.” Hajime rolled his eyes, making Oikawa stick out his tongue.

“Anyway, what were you going to say?”

“... It’s not important. Nevermind.”

Actually, Hajime had almost just asked something incredibly stupid about soulmates and lovers and he realized at the last minute that it would only upset the both of them, so he shut up. No need to ask pointless questions. 

He smiled as Oikawa continued his chatter, moving around the kitchen, at one point sneaking his arm around Hajime’s waist and pulling him into the living room again. Before he had processed what had happened, Oikawa was putting in some low-budget alien movie and settling back down next to him on the sofa. He almost stubbed his toe on the weights Hajime had forgotten to put away, whining about danger and how he wouldn’t be able to jog as well the next morning because his toe would be ruined, all the while discreetly trying to snuggle closer and closer to Hajime’s chest. 

Half way through the movie, the tinny screams of second-rate actors in the background and Oikawa’s hair tickling his chin, Hajime fell asleep. 

 

His dream was an odd one. He was in his room, trying to finish some homework he had never seen before, when Oikawa walked in.

“Iwa-chan, I’ve met my soulmate!” he exclaimed, all smiles and glittery hair gel. He moved slowly towards Hajime, commenting on little things about his outfit. “Your tank top is blue, your jeans are black, your eyes-” and there he stopped. Hajime stood, awaiting something.

“Who’s your soulmate?” he finally asked.

Oikawa beamed, pulling something out from behind him. 

“This alien poster!”

It was a large movie poster, with a green alien head dominating the front, small UFOs decorating the background. Where the title of the movie should have been, it read ‘Tooru, marry me’, in bright pink comic sans. Hajime started crying.

 

A loud yell woke him up, and he sat up quickly, looking around frantically. Turned out the yell had come from his own mouth. A disgruntled Oikawa sat up as well. It appeared as though he had fallen asleep too, right on Hajime’s chest, and his hair was sticking up on the left side, his natural curls peeking around his cheeks. Shit, that was cute.

“What? What? Iwa-chan, what happened?”

“Shittykawa, please never own any alien posters.”

“Iwa-chan, you’ve been in my room, you know it’s a little too late for that. What brought that on?” 

“Nothing. Why are you still here? Why are we on the couch? Why didn’t Mom wake us up?”

“You fell asleep while the movie was still on, and I guess I followed suit. Remember, your mom is gone on a business trip all week.”

“That’s right, that’s right…” Hajime glanced at the clock, a little distracted, and noted that it was only 11:56. “Do you want to stay here, or go home? I can get out an extra futon, or you can keep the couch for the night.” he yawned, looking at Oikawa from his peripheral vision. 

“I’ll stay here. Couch is good.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes, as he looked dejectedly at the sweatshirt and jeans he was still wearing. “Iwa-chan, do you have any extra sweats I can borrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll grab you a blanket, too.”

Hajime walked into the hallway, his face immediately breaking out into a ridiculous red. Oikawa Tooru had just been asleep on his chest and now he was going to wear his sweats. They had been friends for so long, of course they had shared clothes before, but this was oddly intimate, and Hajime vaguely wondered why. In his head it definitely seemed different than before, but he couldn’t understand what it was that made it that way. Maybe it was just his stupid awakened feelings for the boy. His gross gay feelings. 

He recovered himself and brought Oikawa the sweatpants and a green blanket, quickly running off to his own room to stew in his hyperactive thoughts about his best friend. 

He awoke, with no memories of actually falling asleep, to see Oikawa’s deep umber eyes right in front of him. He smiled and almost reached out to stroke his cheek, but stopped, fully waking up and throwing off his blanket as he scrambled to get out of bed. The clock read 5:30. 

“What the hell?”

“Ah, Iwa-chan, it was a little early when I woke up again and I decided to come see how long it took you to wake up.” Oikawa teased, shaking a slim finger. His smile was flawless, but his hair was a once more mess, and Hajime couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Shittykawa, go get ready and we can go for your early-morning jog. You look like a disaster.”

“Oh, so like you, then?”

“You have five seconds to get out of this room before I tackle you.”

Oikawa snorted as he sashayed out of the room. “You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, Iwa-chan?”

“I know all of your most ticklish spots.”

“Okay, okay! Yikes!” Oikawa squealed as he picked up the pace and disappeared into the bathroom. He called out as he was combing his bangs that he was going out for an appointment again, so ‘pretty please take care of practice for me, alright, Iwa-chan? I’m counting on you!’

As they finished up their jog, cleaned up and walked to school, Hajime asked what this appointment was for. 

Oikawa only answered with a simple “We’ll see!”

The rest of Hajime's day was a blur, per usual, until practice, right after he saw Oikawa off. They did some pair practice, some four-against-four matches, some goofing off because the captain wasn't there. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wouldn't stop quoting outdated internet memes and Kunimi was close to losing his cool. 

Hajime left after cleaning up the gym and making sure everything was in it's right place, and walked home alone, thinking a little about the Godzilla marathon showing later that weekend but also mostly thinking about Oikawa, who seemed to be a frequent topic on his mind lately.

The house was empty and eerily silent, but he opened the door to his bedroom to find the lights already on and a familiar brunette figure sitting on his bed, gazing at the wall with quite a bit of concentration.

"Oikawa? What's going on?"

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa said slowly, quietly, tearing his eyes from the wall to look at Hajime, an odd expression on his face. It was an expression he couldn't quite describe, or begin to explain.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?" What had happened at that appointment of his? Hajime dropped his schoolbag, stepping towards the bed, before Oikawa started speaking again.

"Iwa-chan, I'm colourblind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fshhshshssfffshshs fshshshhfhfhc chssshshs help i am being sucked in by a traitorous being called iwaoi hell and i cant seem to escape the fuck
> 
> Also comment if u wanna that's cool


	7. Chapter 7

“... What?”

Tooru smiled uneasily after the drawn-out pause Iwa-chan had given as a response to his announcement. How did he answer ‘what’?

“I’m colourblind! It’s called monochromatism, and um, I can only perceive white, black, and shades of grey. Something about cones? Or rods? Anyway, uh, it has nothing to do with me as a person! So I might have met my soulmate and I just didn’t know it! I guess not even the power of love can fix real colourblindness, huh? Haha. Iwa-chan please say something.” Tooru gripped the folds of Iwa-chan’s blankets, his knuckles turning white. He was anxious about what Iwa-chan would say next. He was starting to think the other would never speak again.

“So you’ll never be able to see colour?”

His deep voice startled Tooru, even though he was expecting it. “Y-” he stuttered, “yeah! That’s right. You catch on quick, Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t turn this into a joke, Shittykawa.” Iwa-chan frowned, rubbing the spot between his eyes. “So you think you’ve met your soulmate or something?”

Tooru’s grin faltered. Should he tell him? Should he say, right now, that he was the one Tooru thought was his soulmate? That he was the one Tooru thought of every night and wanted to hold and kiss and never leave? That he was the one Tooru wanted to be happy the most? That he was the one Tooru was in love with?

Not that it would matter. Iwa-chan had already met his soulmate.

He took a breath before talking again. “Yes, I do think so.” He didn’t think he would have to tell him who it was. This was fine.

Iwa-chan smiled bitterly. What was wrong? What was with that face? 

“Who is it? That girl from last year, with the red hair? One of the girls from school?” his voice was rising in volume, and Tooru tried not to shrink against the wall. “Someone on the team? You flirt with them, too. Did you meet some girl on the street and immediately fall for her, like they all do for you? I wouldn’t put it past you.” 

He was yelling now, and Tooru didn’t understand why. 

“Iwa-chan-”

“Don’t call me that!” Iwaizumi turned to him, his eyes livid. Was he crying?

“Sorry, Iwa- Iwaizumi. Sorry.” He was shaking. He couldn't stop, and he didn’t know why Iwa-chan was yelling at him. He hadn’t meant to upset him. He didn’t realize how much he hated his nickname. There was a still silence in the room. 

There were tears in the corners of Iwa-chan’s eyes. Almost unconsciously, Tooru reached up to wipe them away, his fingers lingering on his cheek for a split second before he withdrew again. “I’ll leave. I just wanted to tell you the news. My mistake.”

Tooru slid off the bed and straightened his uniform blazer, dusting off imaginary dirt, his head held high. He didn’t want to cry in front of Iwa-chan any more than he already did, since apparently he was so unwanted anyway. 

He was halfway through the door before a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump and spin around involuntarily. He was facing Iwa-chan, who was staring at the ground.

“Let’s not fight again. I’m sorry I yelled. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” he sounded a little choked up. Tooru frowned.

“Iwaizumi, I know you’re crying. Please look up and tell me what’s wrong.” He was close to bawling himself, in all honesty. He had no idea what had just happened and it was too much for him.

“Don’t- don’t call me Iwaizumi.”

Tooru bit his lip, moving closer to his friend. “Hajime.”

Iwa-chan’s shoulders tensed, and he looked up, his reddened eyes staring at Tooru’s face. 

“What?”

“Hajime. Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know why you’re so upset. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to see you crying.”

“I’m not crying, dumbass.”

Tooru laughed and moved to hug Iwa-chan, who practically melted into his embrace, burying his face in his slight shoulders, mumbling something Tooru couldn’t quite make out. 

“Hajime.” The name was sweet, rolling off Tooru’s tongue perfectly. It felt so beautiful to say aloud, and he relished it.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to say it.” 

Iwa-chan’s ears grew darker, and he mumbled that something again, that something he had said earlier, that something Tooru hadn’t heard very clearly.

“Hajime, are you blushing?” Tooru crooned, running a hand through that dark, coarse hair. Ah, it was so nice, just like he thought it would be. Iwa-chan shivered against him. He was mumbling that thing again.

“I can’t hear you, Haiime, would you mind speaking up?” Of course, Tooru had guessed what he was saying by now, but he needed to hear it correctly. He had to assure himself, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Iwa-chan raised his head, looking into Tooru’s eyes with his own, unwavering. Strong. Gorgeous.

“I love you.”

Tooru’s breath caught in his throat. He had figured it was coming, but it was still a shock, to hear the words he had longed to say himself. He could hear himself speaking, repeating the words, and he smiled, meaning them with all his heart. 

“I love you too, Hajime. I love you so much!” he giggled, collapsing onto the bed, Iwa-chan still in his arms. 

“Wah- Shittykawa! Don’t just fall while you’re still holding onto me!”

“Hajime, you’ll ruin the mood!” Tooru beamed, sunshine in his voice, butterflies in his stomach. He ignored the heat crawling up his neck as Iwa-chan sighed but smiled as well, moving closer, cupping his chin in his calloused hand. 

“What mood, you drama queen?” he said before meeting Tooru’s lips with his own, gentle and surprisingly soft and tasting like sweat and cherry chapstick and something chocolatey that Tooru wanted to taste over and over again. 

They broke apart after a disappointingly short amount of time, but Tooru fixed that, leaning in for another kiss, a longer one that made fireworks explode behind his closed eyes. He could feel Iwa-chan’s mouth moving against his own, his fingers twirling the curls at the nape of his neck. Tooru wanted to stay here forever.

But alas, all good things come to an end, and this ended in the form of Tooru’s phone buzzing, surprising the both of them. Iwa-chan glanced away.

“You should probably get that.”

Tooru nodded, glancing at his cute blushing face before checking the text from Makki. 

“He’s asking how the appointment went. Oh, and apparently he and Mattsun are official now.”

Iwa-chan snorted. “Haven’t they been official since first year?”

Tooru smacked his leg playfully, texting Makki back hurriedly. “Love takes time, Iwa-chan.”

“I thought I was Hajime now.”

“You’ll always be Iwa-chan in my heart! I’m telling him we’re official now, too.”

Iwa-chan sat up. “Wait, why-”

Tooru looked up, suddenly unsure. Were they official? Didn’t Tooru not even know Iwa-chan’s real soulmate?

“Iwa-chan, I am your soulmate, right?”

Iwa-chan blushed again. Oh boy, that was so adorable. “I mean, y-yeah, you are, but… Are you sure we should tell the team?”

“I’m not telling the team, I’m telling our friend.” Tooru pouted. “And you know, this means you lied to me when you said I didn’t know your soulmate.”

“We’ve been lying to each other for a while now, Shittykawa.”

Tooru grinned. “But we’ve come clean! I’m gonna tell you I love you every day, Iwa-chan!” 

“Don’t bother.” Iwa-chan grumbled, laying down next to Tooru again, his arm thrown casually across his waist. 

“Mean!” Tooru tried to say, but ended up laughing, not able to be serious with his soulmate so physically close to him, smiling from ear to ear. A rare occurrence. He snuggled closer, pressing himself against Iwa-chan’s warm chest. “Hajime, let me stay the night.”

“You would stay even if I didn’t want you to.”

Tooru stifled a snicker. “Of course.”

Tooru didn’t sleep on the couch that night, instead making himself right at home in Iwa-chan’s bed, the comforter wrapped securely around his shoulders before Iwa-chan had even gotten pajamas out for him. 

They overslept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hastily-scribbled extra chapter as thanks for 100+ kudos!!

Tobio had never expected to find his soulmate. All that really mattered to him was volleyball; he had no time for ‘love’ or whatever.

So when The Thing happened, it was unprecedented and unwanted.

They were up against Yukigaoka, and Tobio already knew Kitagawa Daiichi was going to win. Their ‘team’ was absolutely pitiful, all short and skinny and not powerful at all. It was all Tobio could do to hold back a sneer, especially as he ran into the smallest one in the bathroom. What a sorry excuse for a volleyball player, he couldn’t possibly-

And then It happened.

As he met the boy’s eyes, filled with something akin to fear, colour fizzled into existence. It was sudden, and stopped almost as soon as it had appeared, but there was no doubt that Tobio had just seen colour. A small burst of it, like a fire reaching its peak and flickering out. The walls were a dull beige and his uniform was dark blue and the boy’s eyes-

Oh god, the boy’s eyes. Brown, but like the setting sun, gold and orange flecks decorating them, amber lights flashing, making him almost regretful when the colour wasn’t there anymore.

The entire game, he kept that boy in his sights, wondering why he had seen colour (with this failure of all people), and why it had disappeared.

The game was unremarkable. Tobio was beginning to lose hope, thinking that maybe he had imagined the burst of beauty. Until the jump. The boy jumped high, his calves working to defy gravity, the measly muscles in his thin arms pumping to hit the ball with all his might. Tobio was, although he wouldn’t admit it, stunned.

And that was when the small spark was ignited. The spark that grew into a roaring bonfire. He wanted to win against this little player, this kid who had so unexpectedly caught his interest. In a manner of speaking, he did win against him that day. But he wanted more. He wanted to win and win and win again, stroking the fire until it consumed him, until he was satisfied.

He left that day with the boy’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Hinata Shouyou.

 

Matters became a little more complicated his first day of practice at Karasuno High School, when the door rattled open and that curly hair and those bright eyes and that irresistible smile bounced into the gym, stopping only when he saw Tobio.

_"What are you doing here?"_

And Tobio noted, with disdain but also a strange fascination, that he could now see that Hinata’s hair was orange and his arms were covered in red and blue band-aids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's pretty shitty but i wanted to expand on some kagehinas in this universe
> 
> So thank you very much for reading this until the end!!! I think i left a few things hanging but idk?? I hope you enjoyed this fic! Maybe i'll add a chapter sometime about Iwa and Oikawa's life after the confession/after high school if i have the time, but for now, here's the last words of this fic!  
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some extra stuff that i needed to get out of my system bcuz i hate these two nerdss. This is disgusting

“Hey, Iwa-chan, tell me what the sky looks like again.”

It was a hot afternoon, the sun gazing down at Oikawa and Iwaizumi and painting their skin golden through the window. 

The two were sprawled out on Iwaizumi’s bed, the blankets thrown off unceremoniously, legs tangled and hands intertwined between them, so close Oikawa could count the faint freckles on Iwaizumi’s nose. 

Iwaizumi smiled, his eyes closed, his dark eyelashes fluttering as he thought about his answer. “How about I tell you about the sunset this time?”

Oikawa sighed, contented, happy and pleasantly warm in the privacy of his boyfriend’s arms. “Sure.”

“It’s soft. In the spring, when there are still clouds, they look like quick swatches of pale blue paint over a pastel background. There are pinks and oranges, and the sun’s last fading rays always look like an angel’s wings, fluttering goodbye as he drifts down to sleep. Pink is a lovely colour, you would like it.”

This was a side of Iwaizumi no one else knew. His voice was slow and sleepy, as if he had just woken up (and maybe he had; they fell asleep together during drowsy afternoons quite often), and through his haze of affection he talked poetry, like the sugary songs the radio would play as the lights went out. Iwaizumi’s voice was so much more beautiful to Oikawa’s ears. 

This was different than his usual harsh reprimands, his teasing laughter, his quiet contemplations. Oikawa loved every side of Iwaizumi, but this side was all his, and that made him love it the most. 

Gently, as he continued talking about the sky and the sunset, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, his head resting on the other’s light brown hair, his gentle breathing ruffling the folds of the pillowcase they were resting on. Oikawa nestled into his chest, running a finger down his firm sides, smiling dreamily. God, he loved this.

Iwaizumi let his words trail off, meeting Oikawa’s deep chocolate eyes as he bent down to kiss him, quick and chaste, earning a beaming grin and a kiss to his jaw in return. His jaw and his neck and his cheek, in a line down to his lips again. He hummed through his smile as Oikawa brought his hands up to his hair, running his slender fingers through the short, rough locks. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

It was always easier to say those words in sweet moments like these. Soon, they wouldn’t be able to catch spare seconds for laying together and revelling in each other’s presence; they both had to leave for college soon, and in the interests of their respective degrees, they chose different universities. Of course it would be hard for both of them, it was always hard when they were separated, but for now they had all the time in the world to stay here, surrounded by cheesy Godzilla posters and eyes full of adoration. 

“I love you too, Tooru.” Iwaizumi muttered, his eyes closed once more, his cheek buried in Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I love you so, so much.”

“I know, idiot.” Iwaizumi responded fondly with a small peck to Oikawa’s collarbone, his calloused hand rubbing circles on his back. He didn’t need to say the same words for Oikawa to know he meant them with all his heart. 

The sun was still burning bright, and Oikawa could see the scarce clouds floating lazily. ‘Quick swatches of pale blue paint’. He wished, not for the first time, that he could see the colours that decorated Iwaizumi’s world. It was odd to think that the Oikawa he saw himself was different than the Oikawa Iwaizumi saw. Iwaizumi could see the colour of his hair, and the colour of his eyes, and the shade of his skin. 

Oikawa couldn’t even begin to imagine what colour looked like. His life had been completely devoid of it. 

Iwaizumi’s bass voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked down to see the love of his life smiling at him, the freckles on his nose crinkled from the movement of his lush lips. His cheeks were flushed from the heat of their bodies pressed together, his upper arm muscles shone with sweat, and he was just smiling so widely that Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat. There was a sparkle in his eyes and the glow from outside made him look like an angel, just like the ‘last fading rays’. A feeling rose from Oikawa’s chest as he gazed at Iwaizumi, a feeling that was unique, full of happiness and gratefulness and love. He let the feeling overflow as he kissed those dimpled lips over and over, not bothering to hold back his laughter as the other responded just as enthusiastically.

This was enough.

For now, he was fulfilled, and this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ?? So?? This is actually the end. No more after this. I'm done with this au. Never will i write another colourblind oikawa fic/one-shot/whatever. I'm Done. I swear. . . . . uh anyway  
> Thank you for reading sorry i had to write some after-fluff bullshit
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.keiji-koutaro.tumblr.com)


End file.
